


The Art of Living Dangerously

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley takes risks. AU season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Living Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

It doesn't take long for you to get careless. Part of it is his youthful enthusiasm; this is all new, and sometimes his teenage eagerness leads to fumbled touches in dark alleys because he can't wait to get back to your apartment. He's started calling the flat 'home', and that makes you pleased and concerned in almost equal measures.

He looks at you differently, now. There's a blind, sweet adoration in his eyes, and you're uncomfortably aware that you're his entire world.

Angel has been visiting more frequently. You won't invite him in, and so far he hasn't asked, but he stands at the threshold and gives you unprompted updates on your ex-colleagues. Lorne is back in the fold. Cordelia too, though she doesn't remember who she is or who they are, and all attempts to restore her memory have failed.

You'd probably offer to help, but you're usually more preoccupied with hoping that Connor stays quiet and out of the way. It's about as worthwhile as rearranging furniture on the Titanic (a reference that took the best part of an hour to explain to Connor, and you've made a note to rent the film), because even ignoring vampire hearing, the boy's scent is all over you. The masking spells you hastily cast on the apartment are notoriously unreliable.

You touch the scar on your throat and think that if - when - Angel finds out what you've been doing with his precious son, he'll finish the job Justine started.

There are times when Connor forgets his own strength. The bruises take days to fade. He's always profuse in his apologies, and you're quick to reassure him.

You don't try to explain that you deserve it.


End file.
